majorrebelfandomcom-20200213-history
MAJOR REBEL Wikia
Welcome to MAJOR REBEL Wikia. MAJOR REBEL™ commonly known as MR, is a fashion line founded in 2012 by duo enigmatic designer, Chika Riznia and Akbar de Wighar. Today the company designs and retails ready-to-wear, leather goods, fashion accessories, footwear, timepieces, fragrance, and custom products while also maintaining its tradition as a creator of recognized Black Rose. While the MAJOR REBEL label remains largely for women's offerings, the company also operates the Knight Shadow division for adult, Monokrome for sport wear, Stoneage label for childrenswear and Royal for an exclusive custom clothes, including long dress and gown. All Product are sold throughout its portfolio of retail stores worldwide, as well as through its online store via majorrebel.com Paper Toy A pleasure for cutting a paper and shaping it into an outfit, bringing 5-year-old girl chosen to be a fashion designer as a way of life in the future, and the girl's name is Chika Riznia. In 2006, when the global financial Crisis often referred, the first semester to Chika begin classes at The Jakarta Art Institute, majoring in fashion design. Even despite the obstacles and pressures every semester, she was able to handle it, because since she was born, she had lost her mother and then followed her father who died when she was in college, from childhood Chika brought up by her aunt and uncle who considers as her own parents. Struggle Since 2009, while still a college student, Chika felt it was time to live independently and no longer burdening her aunt and uncle, and finally she worked to finish college. She lived her early life in a way to receive orders to sew clothes from her friends, she kept doing it until she was tired. In 2010, Chika met her college friend, Akbar de Wighar or also known as Berydw.When he still working as a designer at the television network company in Jakarta, Berydw see the potential talent within Chika in fashion field, so he tried to approach his vision with her, it took a year for all of that realized. Philosophy Early 2011, Chika approved joint the idea of Berydw to make their own fashion brands, with a concept that describes the struggle, they use the word "Rebel", and with the spirit of the differences they gave the brand "MAJOR REBEL". In 2012, their mission realized, Chika focus to creating the product and Berydw focus to developing the brand, so he left his job in television network company and founded KARTENZ, an entertainment company that producing a computer animation character. Now, the collaboration between KARTENZ and MAJOR REBEL make a bridge that creativity could become a reality. Products MAJOR REBEL markets its products under its own brand, as well as Black Rose, Black Rose, while the MAJOR REBEL label remains largely for women's offerings, the company also operates the Knight Shadow division for adult, Monokrome for sport wear, Stoneage label for childrenswear and Royal for an exclusive custom clothes, including long dress and gown. Parents want to make sure that their child feels comfortable and happy. You want the best possible quality, especially when it comes to outfits. This is why Stoneage has committed to the creation of a versatile and stylishly-casual collection of children’s apparel. Welcome to classic style, combined with the quality of fabrics and the perfect fit that your little one will enjoy at home, at the playground and in the classroom. Adherence to brand values and versatility are qualities which have turned kids selections into one of the international leaders on the children’s apparel market. Black Rose MAJOR REBEL Logo - Wiki.jpg|Black Rose by Major Rebel.|link=Black Rose by MAJOR REBEL Knight Shadow MAJOR REBEL Logo - Wiki.jpg|Knight Shadow by Major Rebel.|link=Knight Shadow by MAJOR REBEL Monokrome MAJOR REBEL Logo - Wiki.jpg|Monokrome by Major Rebel.|link=Monokrome by MAJOR REBEL Stoneage MAJOR REBEL Logo - Wiki.jpg|Stoneage by MAJOR REBEL|link=Stoneage by MAJOR REBEL Royal MAJOR REBEL Logo - Wiki.jpg|Royal by MAJOR REBEL|link=Royal by MAJOR REBEL See also MAJOR REBEL Founder Chika Riznia 4x4.jpg|Chosen to be a fashion designer & businesswoman.|link=Chika Riznia NEW MAJOR REBEL BLACK.png|MAJOR REBEL label remains largely for women's offerings.|link=MAJOR REBEL Wikia Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|Chika Riznia with her husband.|link=Chika Riznia Wiki-background|Also maintaining its tradition as a creator of recognized Black Rose.|link=Black Rose by MAJOR REBEL Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|MAJOR REBEL founded in 2012 by duo enigmatic designer.|link=MAJOR REBEL Wikia web MAJOR REBEL careers FB.jpg|Typically a young woman, and often a close friend or sister.|link=MAJOR REBEL Wikia References #Biography of Founder MAJOR REBEL Chika Riznia on Crunchbase #To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. official company website External links *Official Site of Chika Riznia Official website. *Chika Riznia designer of MAJOR REBEL Chika Riznia in NJAL. Category:Browse Category:Fashion Category:Brand Category:Akbar de Wighar Category:Chika Riznia